Misao and Kyo's romance last's an eternity
by Miana-Mint
Summary: Misao and Kyo's love on the pourch not balcony sorry about tht anyway the thoughts are feeling of both of them are exposed and some which some might never have thought about
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first romance scene so please excuse any bad description not too good at romance overall I hope you guys like it remember to R and R and I can't wait to hear from you**

Kyo looked at Misao as she sat beside him on the balcony, the spring breeze drifting from the west, the flower petals rising and falling the wind, making the air around them look like it was snowing, white petals fell onto their hair as they sat in silence, staring up at the stars. The wooden floorboards were not hard, or uncomfortable, even though they would usually moan about having to sit alone on them together they seemed like the most comfortable chair. Misao felt Kyo's eyes staring down at her she stopped staring up at the stars and looked at him, returning his tranquil gaze. His eyes were no longer their cold blue, they seemed to change when he was around her they were honey coloured brown, Misao could get lost in those eyes, there were so many things he had seen, so many bad, dreadful assurances had happened in his lifetime and now he was with her every time she saw him, when he didn't see her looking, she could see the sadness in his eyes, like he could never shake off the fact that he had had to cage his own brother, that he had make the decision to kill his best friend, that he had had to make so many decisions that effected their relationship. It made Misao feel so guilty, she couldn't help this feeling, how could she not shake it off when she knew it was because of her that this whole thing had started.

"Misao?"

"hmm?" she was looking back at the stars seeing their beauty was the one thing she loved doing with Kyo, he was even more beautiful them of cores, but she was looking for a shooting star, she needed a wish, she needed a wish like no other she had ever wanted. She wanted to wish for eternal happiness with no more pain that was all she wanted, no more pain caused by other people, no more pain caused by her abnormality and no more pain because of Kyo protecting her.

"You love me don't you?" Misao blushed slightly, he was such a straightforward talker and she still had to get used to that...again. She continued to look up at the stars for a moment and his arm around her squeezed her shoulder, she saw it! A shooting star, it shone right across her vision like she could almost touch it, she closed her eyes, relaxing under Kyo's body warmth and the glittering eyes staring down at them. She wished. She wished with all her might, her wish, her one and only wishes. _Please come true I beg of you_

Kyo turned her face towards him slowly, Misao's heart skipped, he was looking at her in that special way of his, she couldn't resist them looks, he was so handsome, so perfect, maybe not pure, but perfect. She could never have imagined anyone more dream like if she had made him herself, he cared about her and protected him; he was the most wonderful demon.

She smiled at her own thoughts and he smiled back,

"What's so funny?" He bent closer to her there lips only a kiss distance away, her whole body shudder. "are you cold there?" he asked moving her face to whisper in her ear, biting the top of her ear lobe, making her blushes more furious.

"no, no I am fine seriously...I don't need to move...isn't it a lovely night, look at the stars" her attempt at trying to change the subject failed as Kyo's body seemed to become closer to hers if that was at all possible to happen as they were already so close together. His chest was exposed and Misao looked down at it, Kyo's smile wider.

"you know you can't resist it for much longer, now...can you?" he didn't wait for an answer he pressed her down onto the wood and held her hands in his he was sitting on top of her his kimono spread out behind him. Misao tried to struggle but for some reason she did not try as much as usual. Her legs neither moved only her face moved from side to side trying to resist Kyo's whispers and licks around her ears. She could only imagine the colour of her face now, her whole body was becoming hot under his kisses which were moving lower down her body pulling apart the top part of her kimono, she had worn it under Kyo's request, and he said it suited her. The top part of Misao was now exposed to the spring air and to Kyo's tongue, her body shudder, his tongue was expert around her breasts, making her feel girly and a moan to leave her lips, a slight moan but one which Kyo could not resist make louder as he moved his hands down her body striping her of the material covering the rest of her body, down to her lower body he ran his fingers along past her bellybutton, past her sensitive area, she always moved her body up when he reached past there, like a common reaction. He smiled at her usual reaction and the moan that came from her lips, He pressed his lips against hers, they were smooth covered in red lipstick and Misao laughed as her red lipstick passed onto Kyo's with make-up on it made him look ever more handsome. He licked his lips then kissed her again, licking her bottom lip and biting it.

"Does that hurt?" he asked as he continued to bite

"No" Misao attempted to say.

"Stick out your tongue" Misao stuck out her tongue and Kyo bit it, and asked her again, the answer was again no, so he wrapped his tongue around hers and they kissed inside and out of their mouths, making Misao come up in goose bumps. All over her body, it was not because of the gentle cold breeze now passing through kyo's hair but because of Kyo's expert touches, along her body, but that's as far as they could go touching, every part of each other, touching, loving kissing, no more. How could anyone live like this without actually exploring the pleasure within love, more than this, more than Misao and Kyo were allowed to do? Kyo's kimono was by the side of Misao's, Misao had carefully peeled the clothes away from him teasingly moving her leg up bending it so that kyo could press his body against hers more heavily, Misao could feel his hardness, but knew that it could not happen. Right now she wanted it more than anything else, she hated that they could only play and never experience. That was all they could ever do, until that scroll, the scroll that they had fought for, that Kyo had made so many harsh decisions for, was found. Misao could only hope that this scroll would not hurt anyone else. That her dream would protect them.

"Oh Kyo!" they kissed passionately under the moons gaze, they stayed like that for a long time in each other's arms, content, with one another's love.

**Well there you have it I hope you guys liked it not too long I regret but I don't want to go on too much I just hope you enjoyed it and I hope that you R and R soon enough, seeing as this was my first romance.**


	2. Chapter 2 Kyo and Misao wishes

**Seeing as you guys liked my last one I thought I would do another, however they are not on the porch, so ignore the title for this second chapter**

Misao's heart was racing she had just been in the most horrific experience of her life, she was leaning against the post in Kyo's village, many demons running to and from her to the mess of a building left behind her, she never wanted to see it again, never wanted to be In a situation like that, she clung to her arm. The poison left a vial taste in her mouth, like a slight fuzz in the back of her throat, she knew what she had done was wrong, completely wrong, way had she done it, why had she been so vulnerable in such a place, with Kyo so nearby she thought nothing would happen like this, why had she had to go along to try and gloat. Sighing she leaned her head against the solid structure. Thanking the stars that it was not going to fall anytime soon. Kyo was talking to Sagami and the others about what was going to happen to sho now. Misao saw he was very busy. She slumped down and closed her eyes, she couldn't help it she was so weak, she was soon unconscious to her surroundings her mind clear and her heart slowing to the usual calming beat.

"Misao?"

Misao's eyes slowly opened she saw a smiling Ayume at her side, she was tucked up tightly within Kyo's bed, and her hair was neatly spread out by the side of her like it had just been brushed. Her eyes were cloudy, she had just woken up, there was nothing she was thinking of, she was simply relaxed, there must have been something in that steaming tea next to her. Which was now being offered cheerfully to her by Ayume.

"Kyo came to see you every day you know, he doesn't do that for anyone, not even me." She looked slightly sad but this change was soon replaced by her usual beam. Misao sat up slightly and coughed away her dried throat then sipped the tea. Delicious, bliss, a honey like soothe past down her sore throat and it warmed her entire body.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome!" She sipped again and was about to enquire where Kyo and the others were now when the door was slid open and the eight daitengu come in. Ayame attempted to stop them but was distracted by Sagami as he entered behind the rest, Misao decided to not look in their direction and pay attention to the rest. The little ones were making sure she was alright putting a bag of ice on her head making the warm sensation be replaced Goosebumps.

"I'm fine, I seriously am fine" Buzen took her hand and looked in her eyes, why were all these demons so god dam gorgeous, his eyes made her blushing momentarily.

"Are you sure we can't do anything for you?"

"No" came a direct voice from the door where Sagami and Ayume had just left locked together through the arms. Kyo stood there, the sun at his back made him look like a god, his Japanese clothes slightly flowing in the spring breeze, the usual white petals that seemed t follow his presents wafted in, one landing onto of Misao's head, Buzen removed it looking down at her then stood up smiling and left along with the others, Taro a long time to be convinced to leave Misao and Kyo alone. When it was finally just Misao and Kyo, Kyo continued to stand in the doorway glaring into the back of her head.

"Kyo?" Misao asked her eyes wide in wonder of what he was thinking it was an unreadable expression and she wanted so badly to know what made him tick, what he wanted what he was. She knew the answer to some of these but not all of them and she wished she did. "Kyo is everything ok?" He walked to her sliding the door closed as he walked in, his bare feet making a pat onto the floor. His expression softened dramatically fast as he stared down at her, she looked up at him her eyes still wide, she was sitting up crossed legged, wearing her shorts and a long top, her 'weaken' clothing. He didn't speak but slowly blinked then closed his eyes kissing her gently on the lips, was that to say sorry? Misao didn't know but it felt good to have him near her again, after being parted with all that rubble, by all that pain and fear, she was finally able to hold him again and him her.

"Kyo?" He was taking of his clothes, only the referring of the cloth could be heard and Misao was sure that he could hear her heart beating louder as she saw his bare chest and body, he was slender yet buff, like someone who took good care of his body, though Misao now knew this wasn't the case with Kyo. "what are you doing" her head was rather dizzy and her mind seemed to wonder as he unravelled the tight bedding and slipped beside her pressing her head against his chest and resting his chin onto of her head.

"Keeping you warm, and making sure your completely alright, it was all my fault" Misao had never heard Kyo talk in such a way, it made her eyes twitch with tears, she was not sure. He was talking in a deep and calming voice, one to which Misao only heard when they were alone together. His tone was so relaxing that Misao couldn't help but feel safe in his arms, like nothing again would hurt her.

"help me to keep warm Kyo" Misao shivered then blushed as she realised what she had said, but Kyo took it in his stride, he turned from his side to face Misao, his legs either side of her waste and his arms down her back securing her softly. "you know.." she started but she was caused by Kyo's chest leaning against hers as he lent close to kiss her, brining his tongue to lick the bottom of her lips making her open her mouth wider excepting his loving kisses inside of her mouth. There were no kisses that could compare to this, not Kyo's his were the most heart stopping, Misao knew that she loved him, knew that there was no other man who could make her feel this way, no matter how hard they forced themselves on her, she would never love no other like him.

Kyos kisses became more passionate and without Misao noticing his hands and mouth had reached the top of her shorts, pulled down in a slow teasing mode which made her blush even more and Kyo was soon making her body tremble and shudder, not with cold but with excitement. She couldn't help her natural reaction to his caressing touches, there was something about his long fingers and tongue that no other had. Kyo's hands moved up her body as she began to moan and ran along her back and around her breasts, his tongue followed and she was soon moaning more loudly. She wanted him. No she couldn't. He slowly removed Misao's last piece of clothing and they sat for a while kissing, and exploring one another's body. The excitement was mirrored on Misao's face seemed to emanate from Kyo's movements and expert hands. He was like a god with her, knowing what made her moan where, how he could make her back arch without forcing, how to make her want his kiss. He was perfect.

Misao's eyes water as he continued to peruse to explore her body thought there was none left to explore in her eyes, she was thinking of her troublesome time, the touches were like HIS and she couldn't shake of the feeling of HIS movements and what she had done to try and shake him off. She felt that Kyo would never forgive her for it, but he seemed to know, she never knew how he found things out but he always ended up knowing one way or another.

Kyo's pelvis lifted and he knew he had to stop, stop before he got carried away, stop before he was too taken by her beauty, she stared up at him her eyes seeming to glitter in the nights light. She was so beautiful, how could none have ever wanted her, Kyo couldn't believe he had ever hated her when he was younger, she was something he could never let his ungrateful and abusive brother get hold of again. He leaned closer and rested his body onto of hers, they both sighed and Misao's breathing slowed. He looked down and she has felled fast asleep, in his arms he returned to his original holding position and continued to hold her during that night. Holding her close thinking hard about all the worries that must be going around her brain. She was not going to have to worry for much longer, they were going to find that scroll they were going to stop her from being hurt anymore even if it meant his blood being shed, he would save Misao from all the horror, he promised the stars he would do this, promised the wind he would protect her, promised upon his own life he would never let Misao get hurt. Ad he finally understood that he could do nothing, not live, without her.

**There you go guys please don't forget to R&R but also to read more, I hope you enjoyed the next chapter of Kyo and Misao's love life, let's just hope that they can do something more loving soon –fingers crossed peoples-**

**Mina Mint**


	3. Chapter 3 The chocolate spread

**(and i may have spelt porch wrong in the title it's like where Kyo was injured and was lying there when Misao found him in vm...i forget T.T)**

**OK seeing as i got some really nice reviews from all you lovely people i thought i would do some more ^.^ hope you enjoy **

Misao laid on the floor her head in Kyo's lap a hot towl covering the worry in her closed eyes his berthing was shallow and obviously trying to keep her under control

"I'm sorry Kyo" Misao's voice mumbled under the towel and kyo's slightly rough hand stopped rubbing her forehead Instead It tapped her.

"Don't be an idiot, I'm the one who should be sorry, putting you through all that" Misao's towel was removed from her forehead and she opened her eyes to stare into Kyo's deep green eyes. Concern was obvious in them and Misao at up tilting her head to one side#"well i guess we can both take the blame" she smiled slightly as Kyo folded the towel and looked back at her then from behind him he revealed a familiar bag. Misao's eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment.

"You left this behind last time, it was valentines day but you never gave me anything. So I'm guessing this is for me?" It was the same pink bag she had kept his present in, with the purple and blue entwined delicate entwined bows around the handle so he couldn't se inside. Her stomach seemed to jolt. She slowly nodded a red tinge appearing on her cheeks

"Why are you blushing again? I'm going to open it" he opened the bag pulling the ribbon away as though it was the most fragile thing on the earth. Looking inside he saw the contents and his face seemed to be a picture of utter confusion. He bought them out. The spoon and the cholcoate spread. With the pink lettering on the side '_for your pleasure'_ Misao blushed even more at the sight of it. Kyo stared at them for a while seemingly baffled at what to say. She laughed a little. "..what is it?" he asked after a while.

"I know you don't like sweet things so i though I'd get something you'd like..And me.." she added slightly quieter. Kyo still looked utterly bewildered "here let me show you" She opened the jar and took a small spoonful of the chocolate.

"Are you picking on me?" Kyo asked as Misao raised the spoon. She smiled and spread the mixture along Kyo's cheek and close to his lip.

"You _are_picking on me!" Misao leaned in towards him and licked it off slowly as soon as her tongue met Kyo's skin his eyes widened in surprise then he smiled.

"So wherever the chocolate goes..You go?" his usual evil grin appeared on his lips.

"yes, but there's a limit" she added as he directed the spoon below his stomach, smiling again like a cat who had drunk all the milk Kyo stopped moving the spoon.

"Ok..ok" he spread the chocolate over his chin right near his bottom lip "hmm?" he leaned towards her and she blushed then obliged licking up the chocolate her eyes closed and using her tongue to expert level. Her tongue was slightly rough against his skin and made Kyo's heart pound with anticipation. They played like this for a while each taking turns to spread the chocolate on his body. Once along his chest and down my his hips. Until Misao was beginning to become hot and willing to do more in this condition. She was moving more slowly wanting to enjoy every second her tongue was upon Kyo's body. Every time she finished licking it off she wanted to do more...But what she didn't know or want. Not if it meant losing Kyo. _The more i love him the more painful it getsi can't hold back the tears _A single tear fell from her left eye running down her cheeks and splashing to the floor near Kyo's hand. He looked up and put down the spoon which he had been contemplating making a chocolate banana with. He looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" she shook her head trying to rid herself of thought

"Nothing, just i am, well..." she blushed and Kyo understood he smirked a little sadly.

"Me too.." he leaned in towards her and kissed her gently, brushing away the threat of another tear from the corner of her eye and kissing it. So it dried up and she felt no tears for the time. He had healed her from pain but he couldn't heal her from her own thoughts. He flinched slightly at first when he kissed her mouth, tasting the chocolate, it was very sweet, but his inflamed heart kept him there. He kissed her breathing heavier as he grew hotter with passion. Misao's temperature had increased tremendously as well and her body seemed to be willing him for more. _'If he keeps going i don't think I'll survive body and soul, I'll be consumed' _She foolishly returned his kiss feeling his tongue around her mouth '_I'm the only on who can do this to Kyo, only I can taste him' _she moved her body up towards him pushing her chest against his and moving her hands to his back up towards his hair and neck. Feeling his presence his body his smell, was the whole reason Misao loved these moments so much to be able to feel consumed was part of what she loved about him. Kyo removed the band from around Misao's hair letting her wavy blonde hair flow around him. He pulled out from the kiss and looked down at her.

"we can't get carried away..." he shook his head his hand was on the rim of Misao's knickers, she wasn't refusing in fact her leg was up she was inviting him which was even worse. She nodded and fell back to the floor and relaxed disappointed. _'no Misao you can't..' _She sighed deeply. But Kyo was smiling evilly again.

"Sp we can't do it all, doesn't mean we can't do everything else" he narrowed his eyes and smiled, Misao's eyes widened. He moved his body towards her "...i can still make you feel pleasure...like i now you want to just not as one." He ran his hand down her body and back up again then just used one finger. She had gotten the idea and blushed. He smirked.

Slowly undoing her top she moved her body up again. Willing him to do more, he wished he could but this was about as far as they could go. He lifted the top of her long top and lowered the leggings she was wearing. She helped to lift up her top so that she was half naked and then blushed again. Her blushes were something Kyo adored in her. He slowly undone her bra and exposed her chest. He ran his hands along her body around and down exploring the detail she had about her and loved. Caressing her chest with his hands and then moving them down towards her knickers. He slowly inserted rubbed his hands along the rim. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it her slight moan was enough to tell him she was turned on. This was one this he knew she loved allot. SO he continued to do it. Both of them in turn then moved his tongue downwards. Smelling her sweet scent and licking up the wet she had left from her moans. She tasted good and Kyo noticed that she seemed to enjoy this as well. Another thing he noted she enjoyed. When he had done he ran his tongue back up her body and to her neck nibberling on it slightly making her moan more and increasing her need for him. But she couldn't have it. Not yet. Not until he knew she was safe. He would not have her hurt. None could take his maiden from him to feast on because she was his to feast upon. HE alone could taste Masoi he alone could make her moan as she did and he alone would save her from harm. Which would mean saving her from himself.


	4. Chapter 4 The point of no return

**I'm sorry to all my fans for this story I have been in Japan for a while and not been able to update my blog, I hope this satisfies your long awaiting! Sorry again. We are now on volume 8 of Kyo's and Misao's love story the dreaded decision Kyo has to make hangs over him!**

The night was perfect, stars gleamed high in the sky, and the moon full as though spotlighting kyo's figure as he sat crossed legged, his mind open to the night by the open sliding door. He breathed deeply thinking of the prince, of the battle facing him physically and mentally, preparing himself for the death which surely awaited. _'how can I do this so blindly, what will happen…' _He opened his eyes looked over at the sakura tree then closed them again, everything seemed so natural so at peace but his mind just would not calm itself.

Misao was fighting her instinct to share what she truly felt, she was fighting a losing battle and she would eventually be uncontrollable to behold. Opening his eyes once more he glanced towards the gate, he was half expecting to see her loitering around by the entrance unsure whether to disturb her, she wasn't. A sharp guilt pierced his heart but he soon shook it off, was it his fault that the prince was being so unreasonable? Was it his fault that everyone was telling him to sleep with Misao to take her as his own, even she attempted so many times to let him near him, though he knew she was scared. _'I can't let myself be tempted, I may tear her apart, I may let myself rip her to shreds, I can't let that happen, not to Miaso' _It was true that with his growing pain each time he saw her his demon instincts would try to take over, they were becoming uncontrollable, each time she touched him he wanted to ravish her, to tear apart her flesh from her delicate small bones to eat away at her very heart which gave itself so willingly to him. To release her innocence to him at long last.

A breeze whispered past his ear and he opened his clenched fists so that it could pass through his sweaty fingers. It felt good as though Mother Nature had given him a reassuring kiss to comfort him within his moment of weakness.

'Kyo?' A small familiar voice interrupted his mediation, one which made his heart thud wit desire, internally attempting to shake off such emotions he nodded his head in recognition of Misao's appearance. She shuffled her feet behind him but did not come before him. 'I know you are thinking hard upon what to do with me, but I have to tell you how I feel' He nodded again a little more slowly. This was it this was going to be her great speech which determined what his demon inside should feel, he could maintain his position of calm state only a little longer. "In order to break the spell, in order for you to go on living.." She paused as if plucking the courage from her depths to finish her sentence sighing she continued, " You've got to make love to me, you shall gain the power to release yourself from this spell, it's the only way and you know this, I want you to do this Kyo, I am ready for you to take me as your bride, I feel I always have been building up to this moment and I do not want you to die because you think Im not ready." Kyo felt a warm hand upon his shoulder then another and she whispered the last into his ear almost seductively. " If loving each other is our sin, let us fall as far as we can go Until we reach the point of no return"

This was what Kyo had been waiting for, her reassurance her knowledge that not everything will be the same afterwards that she understood everything that was happening. It was the perfect time to take her, no not take her that was not the right word _make love to her _yes that was perfect, he had worked so very hard to become the man she could be made bride to. To reach the point of no return was all he wanted now and Misao was open to any consequence to save his life this truly had to be love.

**I know this was short but it's a stepping stone and I really liked the point of view of Kyo I will update as soon as possible this includes my other fan fictions, So keep looking for new chapters We shall see Misao and Kyo locked in a heavenly embrace next time. For now have a great sun filled day!**


	5. Chapter 5 Ordinary Guy and Girl in Love

**Here we are at the tipping point of all others there is nothing else that can be done but to continue the story without delay. I have great regard for Misao and Kyo's love and have recently found myself falling into their love story. I hope this comes through in my writing although recently I have been hoping for a 'less damselistic' Misao and a harsher character, which is the only thing I am going to be changing about her.**

"The brakes won't hold anymore..." Kyo's hand touched Misao's arm, downwardly stroking her, feeling the soft, warm skin, her blood he could feel coursing through her veins, so fast. He knew she was ready; she wanted this as he did. "Are you okay with that?" Miaso nodded not turning to face him simply staring out onto the beauty which was the night they, Kyo and Misao, the demon and the Senka Maiden, would become one._ It could not have been a more perfect night._ Kyo's head rested upon her shoulder his eyes fixed upon the moon and stars, she turned to look at him, a hint of her smile traced within her inquisitive face.

"Make love to me…Just Kyo and Misao, an ordinary guy and a girl in love." He blinked at her then that familiar grin spread across his shadowed face.

"there is nothing I want more" kissing her neck he spoke those last words softly into her scented skin, It took all his willpower not to simply bite down on her shoulder, her spine, her thighs as he lay her down onto the floor, she would make a delicious feast, but the feast would be over, then his emotions would take over and grief would replace his power, she was everything to him. He could not let his demon take over, not now. Misao's eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open, she savoured every kiss, every movement she was trying to remember everything and savour it for she knew as soon as it was there it would never be there again. " you really are the most beautiful Senka Maiden, from your eyes, your lips, your breasts, hips, thighs, all of you…your personality is great too" Misao kicked him in the stomach and laugh slightly trying to cover herself up. Kyo soon put a stop to this by grabbing her arms and forcing them above her head "Do you want it rough? Do you want me to play dirty" he was joking of course and it made Misao relax a little more, she smiled up at him eyes open.

"I want nothing more than you, as you are right now." He smiled. Taking heed of her word he let go of her arm so she could hold him. Misao loved him body soul and all her life she gave to him without question the trust between them was so strong, nothing would break it. Kyo's hands moved down her body to her thighs he softly kissed them leaving small petal marks, she enjoyed that, she moved her body in response, Kyo smiled a wide awaiting smile, moving his hands even further up Misao moaned, he moved his fingers and found her wet. She really was enjoying this. Kyo's small movements made her shudder with excitement her body responded perfectly with his own they connected perfectly; She raised her hands eyes closed to touch him, to run her fingers through his hair as his tongue worked its magic. It wasn't long before she whispered his name and pulled his hair slightly, indicating she was ready. Kyo moved closer to her, wiping his lips he leaned down and kissed Misao's half opened mouth, she returned it, with such passion it shook Kyo slightly off guard. He moved her legs ever so slightly and corresponding to her movements took Misao for his own. She made a whimper, It would hurt, It was her first time, but Kyo was gentle.

Four times she whimpered before she began to hold onto Kyo's back with pleasure, digging her short nails into his back and biting down upon her lip, Kyo could feel his body growing stronger, the heat compelling through him was unnaturally hot, he was getting so much strength and pleasure, the both combined made the experience enthralling. He moved faster and faster, each time he felt his demon desperate to break free to bite, to lash out to tear her apart, but he held back, his back began to show the lumps of his wings and as he gave a final thrust they spread out covering them both, within their own private cocoon of love.

Wherever Kyo's fingers and mouth kissed Miaso could feel melt away, she could feel Kyo's heartbeat so fast against her own chest, so close to one another. No longer could she tell whose mouth was silently screaming, whose lungs were gasping for breath, they were connecting to one another as never before, entwined together body and soul. She could feel everything and nothing, a numb sensation spreading through her which relighted with each loving caress Kyo planted upon her chest or neck as he took her for his bride. There was nothing Misao could see anymore, all around her was dark, she was wrapped within Kyo's warmth and falling into the depths of love, she never wanted this to stop, she never wanted this moment to end. But she knew it had to.

**I hope to see you in the next chapters! Please read, review and follow!**

**Miana-Mint**


End file.
